A reference apparatus, such as a pocket guide or wallet guide, provides a user a convenient way to store valuable information. For example, a reference apparatus may be used to store medical and/or emergency information. The reference apparatus may be sized such that a person is more likely to carry the apparatus with him or her and have that apparatus available when needed. Additionally, the reference apparatus may be in a form that allows a person to easily add and/or delete information stored in or on the reference apparatus.